Strange Feelings
by AgateophobicDetraque
Summary: Ulquiorra has had strange feelings towards Grimmjow. What will happen? One shot/one-shot/oneshot also a lemon.


The feelings were still there. Those alien feelings that had started to form in his heart a few days ago just got stronger everytime he looked at the one responsible for the feelings. And now, as he was sitting in the meeting room in front of him, he thought about it all. How could he develop feelings for him of all people? Him, the one who has stolen someone's heart and now holds it in the palm of his hand, and he doesn't even know it. But who's heart has he stolen?

Ulquiorra Schiffer's.

And who has stolen Ulquiorra's heart?

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

For the past few days, Ulquiorra had been slowly falling in love with Grimmjow. Why, he wish he knew. All he was sure of was that when Grimmjow had talked to him that day, something in his chest had sparked, and he's been feeling strangely warm towards Grimmjow.

_Ulquiorra was leaning against a wall, deep in thought. He was thinking about Aizen's plan and pretty soon his thoughts drifted to the meaning of heart. What exactly is a heart? Is it something that keeps us alive, or something more? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar reiatsu near him._

_"What is it, Sexta?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone teal-haired Espada growled and stood in the middle of the hall. Ulquiorra looked at him and remained unfazed by the Sexta's glare._

_"Why do you insist on calling me that?!"_

_"Because that is your rank, is it not?"_

_"Well, yea, but you can call me Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra was surprised to see a light pink on Grimmjow's cheeks. The latter turned his face so that Ulquiorra wouldn't notice, but his attempt obviously failed. _

_Ulquiorra decided to ignore it. "Good to know. Shouldn't you be doing something else?" His voice was monotone as usual, which made Grimmjow growl again._

_"It's none of your business, _Ulquiorra._" With that said, he walked away. Ulquiorra stared at the retreating figure. Why had he just called him Ulquiorra without the -sama? Had he no respect for him? Ulquiorra felt an odd feeling in his stomach. He couldn't stop staring at Grimmjow's back until he disappeared out of sight. What was that feeling? He felt strangely...attracted to the fierce man. He shook his head and walked off to who-knows-where._

Aizen ended the meeting and dismissed everyone. Ulquiorra was the last out, and once he was alone in the hall, he felt someone nearby. Ignoring it, he continued walking. Soon enough, there were footsteps that were echoing his own. He turned only to collide into someone's bare chest. He looked up and saw Grimmjow glaring at him. He grabbed Ulquiorra's throat and slammed him into a wall.

"Look Schiffer, you've been acting strangely these past few days, and I wanna know why. So you're gonna tell me!" When Ulquiorra stayed silent, Grimmjow pushed him up further against the wall.

"Tell. Me. Now!" He was furious now. His reiatsu was leaking out, and Ulquiorra sighed.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"'Cause I freakin' care!" Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were very shocked to hear those words leave Grimmjow's mouth.

"You...care?" Ulquiorra's voice was weak, which surprised him, but he was only focused on what Grimmjow just said. The irritated man let go of the confused one and walked off. Ulquiorra found himself staring at his retreating form yet again and glared.

"_He's not going to get away from me that easily." _He didn't know why, but he quickly walked after him. He followed him all the way to his room, where Grimmjow rudely shut the door in his face. Ulquiorra knocked on the door.

"Grimmjow, I need to talk to you."

"Go away!" Grimmjow's voice was muffled by the door and something else, and Ulquiorra immediately knew he was laying in his bed with his face on the pillows.

He sighed. "Don't make me break down the door." A second later, the door was opened, revealing a very irritated Grimmjow.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"..." Ulquiorra couldn't answer the question. What _did _he want? Did he want to reveal his feelings towards Grimmjow? Or did he want to tell him he hates him?

"If you're not gonna answer, then leave!" Grimmjow slammed the door in his face and Ulquiorra walked away. he was feeling very confused and decided it would be best to take a nap.

**

_Ulquiorra was standing on a huge cliff overlooking the darkness. The wind blew in his direction and made his hair and clothes sway slightly. He saw someone standing next to him and turned to them. He immediately recognized the figure as Grimmjow and stared longingly at him. Grimmjow turned to him and stared back. He slowly started walking towards him until their faces were only an inch apart. Grimmjow slowly closed the distance between them and planted his lips on Ulquiorra's. The kiss was surprisingly soft and Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He was enjoying the kiss until Grimmjow pulled away and smiled at him._

_"Ulquiorra...I love you..."_

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling. He looked around the room and recognized it as his own. Sighing, he stood up from the bed and exited his room. He just had a dream about kissing Grimmjow, and he knew that couldn't have been good. He was supposed to be the strong and apathetic Cuatro Espada, not the emotional and loving weakling he was thinking like. Now he was getting mad. He half-stomped his way to Grimmjow's room and knocked harshly on the door. After a few seconds of not getting a response, he was about to knock again, but a thought came to mind.

"_He thinks I rejected him and hate him, doesn't he? I guess I'll just have to tell him he's wrong." _He knocked softly on the door and Grimmjow angrily pulled it open.

"What is it, bastard?!"

"I care for you, too." Grimmjow was shocked to hear Ulquiorra say that. His mouth fell open and Ulquiorra continued. "The reason I've been acting strangely these past few days is because I've developed feelings for you. I knew that you would never return them, and I felt strangely depressed over it. But now that I know you do return them, it makes me oddly...happy."

Grimmjow could only stare at Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra stared right back. This continued for a few minutes until a smirk began making its way onto Grimmjow's face.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked him, his monotone voice back. Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider, as he planned to make Ulquiorra **scream his name**.

"Grimmjow, why are you smirking?" Ulquiorra was getting slightly annoyed as Grimmjow's only response was to widen his smirk. Suddenly he was pulled into Grimmjow's room and unto a bed. He heard a door lock and pretty soon Grimmjow was on top of him. He crashed his lips onto Ulquiorra's, making the kiss rough yet passionate. His tongue made its way into Ulquiorra's mouth and the two began a fight for dominance. Grimmjow easily won and pulled away to leave painful kisses on the now exposed neck of Ulquiorra. He sucked hard then bit down and licked all the blood on one spot and moved on to another. He slowly opened Ulquiorra's jacket and threw it across the room. His mouth made its way down to Ulquiorra's hollow hole and began licking the edges. Ulquiorra tried to supress a moan, and Grimmjow sensed this. He moved down lower to the hem of Ulquiorra's pants and ripped them off. He paused to remove his own clothing and tossed it aside. He shifted positions so Ulquiorra was lying on top of him. He grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's head and made him shove his mouth near Grimmjow's penis.

"Blow me." Grimmjow's voice was commanding and Ulquiorra did as he was told. He took Grimmjow's penis into his mouth and began sucking and licking. His head bobbed up and down as he pumped it. Grimmjow moand and shoved Ulquiorra's head farther against his dick, making him deep-throat it. After a few seconds of gagging and sucking, Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra's head away and flipped them over.

"Get on all fours." Ulquiorra again did as he was told and gasped when he felt something enter him. He guessed it was one of Grimmjow's fingers, and moaned when it started moving in and out. Slowly, Grimmjow inserted another and did the same with the two fingers. Ulquiorra moaned again and Grimmjow excitedly removed his fingers and placed himself at Ulquiorra's entrance. Without any warning, he shoved himself inside of him. Ulquiorra moaned loudly and Grimmjow slowly pushedis fingers and placed himself at Ulquiorra's entrance. Without any warning, he shoved himself inside of him. Ulquiorra moaned loudly and Grimmjow slowly pushed in and out and began quickening his pace with each thrust. He pulled himself out almost all the way then quickly thrust in again. He continued thrusting in and out and Ulquiorra kept moaning.

"Harder...Faster...!!" Ulquiorra pleaded Grimmjow which made the fierce Espada smirk.

"Scream my name." He whispered in Ulquiorra's ear, and Ulquiorra could just barely hear over his own moans.

"Grimmjow...!" He said it in a loud voice, but it wasn't exactly what you could call screaming.

"Louder!"

"GRIMMJOW!!!" He screamed as he hit his climax at the same time Grimmjow did. They both collapsed and panted heavily. Grimmjow exited from Ulquiorra and rolled off his back. He shifted him so that he could hold the pale man in his strong arms.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow looked down at the man in his arms, and in response, Ulquiorra looked up.

"Yes, Grimmjow?"

"I...I think I love you." Grimmjow hesitated at first, but was able to get out what was bugging him for who knows how long. Ulquiorra thought about it for a second before responding.

"I am more than sure that I love you, too." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and felt a strange feeling in his chest. Grimmjow grabbed the sheets and pulled them over Ulquiorra and himself. The two quickly drifted to sleep, Ulquiorra thinking about the strange feeling, and Grimmjow thinking about the man lying in his arms.

THE END


End file.
